Give Me The Gift
by Derp Boy
Summary: Alfred iri karena bosnya diberi hadiah ulang tahun oleh Arthur. Mengapa dia tidak diberi hadiah? Cekidot... Fic for Fujoshi Independence Day. Warning inside. Mind to review?


Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya

Fic ini didedikasikan untuk **Fujoshi Independence Day**

Genre: ehm apa ya?

Pairing: USUK/AlfredArthur

Warning: Yaoi, AU, OOC, Use Human Name, Lime, 17+, BL, typo

Cekidot…

**Don't Like? Please, Don't Read**

**Give Me ****The ****Gift**

* * *

><p><strong>Dules Airport<strong>**, Washington DC**

10.45 AM

Landasan terbang begitu ramai menyambut seorang personifikasi dari negeri Britannia Raya itu untuk turun dari dalam pesawat, tidak kecuali sang personifikasi Negara Adidaya itu sendiri ikut dalam penyambutan, Alfred juga menunggu kedatangan ehemukeehem-nya itu. Sebuah pesawat yang notabene milik perusahaan Inggris itu pun akhirnya membuka pintu masuk dan keluar pesawat, akhirnya terlihatlah seorang pria tampan berkacamata hitam, rambut pirang, memakai setelan tuxedo hitam rapi namun alisnya ehem—agak tebal.

"IGGY!"

Alfred segera berlari, membuka tangan lebar, dan memonyongkan bibir kearah Arthur.

PLAK!

Namun malang sekali nasib Alfred yang mulia itu karena kena tabok sang uke tercinta.

"Berisik. Baru juga datang udah diteriak-teriakin. Jetlag nih. Dan satu lagi, namaku Arthur bukan Iggy." omel si pemuda British itu.

"Ih Iggy gak kangen apa udah bertahun-tahun gak ketemu akang Alfred disini?" Alfred memonyongkan bibirnya; ngambek. Dan hey sejak kapan Alfred mengenal kata 'akang'.

"Lebay banget sih. Baru juga tidak bertemu 7 bulan lalu, itu juga karena ada rapat di Italia kan?" sahut Arthur.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju mobil yang diluar gedung terminal bandara. Dan mereka berjalan didampingi oleh para bodyguard yang kekar, tinggi, besar dibelakang mereka dan satu orang bodyguard si pemuda British yang membawa bingkisan besar yang dibungkus kertas putih bercorak bintang perak dan dihiasi pita berwarna biru-merah.

"Oh iya, Iggy. Sebenarnya ada perlu apa datang kesini? Tumben, biasanya kan kamu gak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan atau….jangan-jangan Iggy kesini karena kangen sama Hero-nya ya?" goda Alfred.

"Apaan sih, sok tau banget. Aku kesini untuk memberi bosmu kado ulang tahunnya." balas Arthur seraya menunjuk kearah bingkisan besar itu.

"Whoaaa, hebat. Eh? Tapi kan ulang tahun bosku itu tanggal 4 Agustus? Udah lewat dong?"

"Yah maklum. Di negaraku, aku harus mengurusi tugas ini-itu dan tidak sempat untuk datang ke Amerika hanya untuk memberi kado kepada bosmu. Aku juga datang kesini karena diperintah oleh ratu."

Akhirnya mereka sampai didepan mobil yang menunggu mereka.

"Oh iya, Iggy pasti lapar. Mau langsung kehotel atau ke restoran dulu?" tawar Alfred.

"Hmm, mungkin restoran dulu. Aku memang lapar," Arthur menoleh kearah sang bodyguardnya yang membawa bingkisan "Dan kau. Langsung saja kehotel bersama yang lain, bawa juga bingkisan itu dan letakan dikamarku."

"Baik, Tuan."

Alfred dan Arthur langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyuruh sang sopir agar menuju ke restoran.

Di dalam mobil, keadaannya pun hening tidak ada yang memulai topik pembicaraan. Mungkin memang Arthur sedang lelah karena baru mendarat dari Inggris yang memakan waktu lama untuk duduk dan membuat bokongnya pegal ah tidak hanya bokong kok semua badannya juga terasa pegal, namun Alfred? Ah, dia hanya bingung untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Hey Arthur, kau mau makan apa? Di restoran mana?" akhirnya Alfred pun membuka pembicaraan.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Intinya aku lapar dan ingin memakan apa saja, segera." jawab Arthur yang tidak lama kemudian jatuh tertidur.

Lalu, Alfred memandangi wajah kekasihnya itu dan mencium keningnya lalu tersenyum.

Ada satu pertanyaan yang ingin sekali ia sampaikan ke Arthur namun ia ingin menunggu saat waktu yang tepat tapi tepatnya saat Arthur terlihat segar kembali. Alfred pun mengambil PSP dari jaket bombernya itu dan memainkannya. Sejak kapan Alfred doyan game?

* * *

><p>Akhirnya mereka pun tiba di restoran yang mereka tuju, '<span>De Carlo's Restaurant<span>' itulah nama restoran yang mereka kunjungi.

"Tuan, kita sudah sampai tujuan." seru sang sopir sambil menghadap kearah Alfred yang duduk dibangku belakang.

"Ah, iya Fran. Terima kasih," Alfred pun langsung membangunkan Arthur, "Hey, Iggy! Sudah sampai nih, ayo bangun kita makan."

"Nggh…sebentar lagi. Aku masih ngantuk." sahut Arthur.

"Wah begitu ya. Mau kucium biar kau bangun, Iggy?" goda Alfred sambil menoel-noel pipi Arthur.

"HAH!" Arthur pun terbangun dan mendeath glare kearah Alfred, "Diam kau. Jangan macam-macam."

"Hehehe, bercanda kok. Ayo, Iggy kita masuk." ajak Alfred.

Dan mereka pun turun dari mobil lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam restoran. Di dalam mereka melihat suasana yang cukup ramai. Alfred pun melihat kiri kanan untuk mencari waitress dan meminta tempat duduk.

"Ehm…permisi. Bisa aku dan ehem sahabatku memesan tempat duduk untuk dua orang?" Alfred memanggil seorang waitress yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ah, silahkan tuan. Meja nomor 7 di sebelah kanan dekat air mancur itu." jawab waitress tersebut seraya menunjukan tempat duduk yang disebutkannya.

"Terima kasih," Alfred tersenyum kearah sang waitress dan menarik tangan Arthur, "Ayo Iggy! Aku sudah tidak sabar, perutku lapar."

"Whoaa, tenanglah Al. Tempat duduk itu tidak akan pergi kemana-mana." gerutu Arthur yang kaget karena badannya ditarik paksa oleh pemuda maniak hamburger itu.

Singkatnya mereka telah duduk dengan selamat dan nyaman. Mereka pun melihat daftar menu yang sudah tersedia diatas meja makannya.

"Iggy mau pesan apa?"

"Sirloin steak dan Earl Grey tea." sahut Arthur.

"Oke! Aku pesan lima double cheeseburger dan tiga jumbo coca cola." sahut Alfred berapi-api sambil memanggil waitress untuk memesan makanannya.

Arthur hanya cengo melihat Alfred.

"Al, kau yakin disini juga menjual makanan kebangsaanmu itu? Apalagi kau memesan dalam jumlah banyak." tanya Arthur yang terheran-heran oleh pesanan Alfred.

"Tentu saja yakin! Aku sudah sering makan disini." jawab Alfred santai dan jangan tanya author kenapa di restoran begitu juga ada burger dan coca cola yang notabene suka ada di restoran fastfood bernama mekdi.

Lima belas menit kemudian pun pesanan mereka datang. Alfred menyambutnya dengam muka sumringah, sedangkan Arthur hanya diam dan mulai menyantap steak lezat itu.

"Munch..munch...hey…Iggy..munch..aku..ingin…bertanya…munch munch…kenap-OHOK OHOK." Alfred terbatuk batuk dengan tidak elitnya karena tersedak makanan yang ia makan. Salah sendiri lagi makan kok ngomong.

"Bloody hell, git. Makanya kalau makan tuh jangan berbicara. Habiskan dulu makanan yang ada dimulutmu baru kau bertanya." Arthur buru-buru memesan segelas air putih dan diberikan untuk Alfred sambil membantunya minum.

"M-maaf Iggy. Habis aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertanya."

"Mau nanya apa sih, git? Sampai kau tersedak begitu, bagaimana kalau kau mati hah?"

"Maaf...Iggy mengkhawatirkanku ya?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku cuma tidak mau kau merepotkanku nanti jika kau tewas di restoran yang ramai seperti ini. Bikin malu saja." cetus Arthur kesal dan malu-malu sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain agar Alfred tidak melihat semburat merah dipipinya.

"Hehehe, tidak mungkin lah hero yang hebat ini mati hanya karena tersedak." ucap Alfred sambil memukul-mukul dadanya layaknya kingkong dan memakan kembali burgernya.

"Haaahh, git. Cepat, tadi kau mau nanya apa ?" hela Arthur sambil melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, kenapa Iggy tidak memberiku hadiah pada saat aku ulang tahun bulan lalu? Dan kenapa Iggy memberi hadiah kepada bosku? Kamu hanya memberiku ucapan selamat." tanya Alfred polos.

Arthur terdiam lalu memandang Alfred.

"Bloody git! Hadiah ini tuh titipan dari ratu untuk bosmu dan bukan aku yang membelinya!" jawab Arthur galak.

Sesungguhnya, Arthur juga lupa untuk memberikan Alfred kado karena tuntutan tugas negara yang begitu banyak sampai-sampai Arthur sendiri kalang kabut waktu Alfred ulang tahun dan dia hanya sempat memberi ucapan selamat yang singkat di telepon karena Arthur juga harus mengurusi tugas lainnya.

"Eh? Begitu ya? Tidak apa deh, yang penting Iggy ingat ulang tahunku saja sudah cukup." balas Alfred sambil tertawa yang ehm—dipaksakan.

"Huh, bloody hell." Arthur merasa sangat bersalah saat melihat tawaan Alfred itu. Ingin sekali ia memberi sesuatu yang membahagiakan Alfred tapi ia tidak tau apa itu. Sejenak Arthur berpikir untuk memberi hadiah apa yang cocok untuk Alfred walau ulang tahunnya pun sudah lewat. Arthur tidak menemukan apapun yang cocok untuk Alfred setelah berputar-putar berpikir dan hasilnya nihil.

"Hey, Iggy. Kamu disini sampai berapa hari?" tanya Alfred yang membuyarkan Arthur dari alam pikirannya.

"Eh? Hah? Oh itu, aku disini hanya tiga sampai empat hari saja." jawab Arthur dan wajahnya bersemu merah tanpa sebab.

"Wah cepat sekali ya. Kukira kamu disini sampai satu bulan begitu. Hey, Iggy. Kenapa melamun?"

"Eh? Ah tidak. Aku tidak melamun hanya memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Memikirkan apa? Tugas negaramu? Wah pasti berat ya menjadi personifikasi Britannia Raya yang sibuk sepertimu," tukas Alfred sambil meminum coca colanya itu.

"Hah? Tidak juga. Aku hanya memikirkan….yah sesuatu saja. Ah, kau sudah selesaikan kan Alfred? Ayo kita pulang, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menghempaskan diriku dikamar hotel…lelah sekali."

Arthur bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan membersihkan pakaiannya yang mungkin saja ada yang kotor dan Alfred hanya menatap pemuda yang sudah menjadi ehem kekasihnya itu selama empat tahun yang lalu dan ikut bangkit lalu berjalan kearah kasir untuk membayar makanan mereka, setelah selesai Alfred pun menyusul Arthur yang sudah berdiri di pintu masuk.

"Iggy mau langsung ke hotel?"

"Ya, aku ingin istirahat. Badanku pegal sekali."

"Oke, baiklah. Akan kuantarkan."

Alfred jalan mendahului Arthur yang sedang bermuka seperti sedang bersalah.

"Ayo Iggy, naik. Katanya kamu lelah kan?" ajak Alfred yang sudah membuka pintu mobil dan memasukinya tanpa melihat wajah Arthur.

"Err…iya." Arthur pun menyusul dan memasuki mobil.

"Langsung ke Georgetown Suites Hotel ya, Fran." perintah Alfred.

"Baik, Tuan."

Arthur yang sedari tadi menunduk menarik perhatian Alfred, "Iggy kenapa? Kok murung terus dari tadi?" lalu Alfred pun mengelus kepala Arthur lembut, "Ada masalah?"

"H-hah? T-tidak kok, aku hanya lelah."

"Oh, kukira kenapa. Ngomong-ngomong kapan kamu akan memberikan hadiahnya kepada bosku? Perlu aku antar ke White House?" tanya Alfred.

"Ah mungkin lusa, aku masih ingin jalan-jalan menjelajah DC besok. Hm? Ya aku ingin kamu menemaniku." jawab Arthur sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela mobil, ya wajahnya dipenuhi semburat merah malu.

"Hahaha, baiklah. Sebaiknya kau istirahatkan dirimu sebelum sampai di hotel." Alfred pun mulai memainkan PSP-nya kembali.

"Iya." dan Arthur pun tertidur lelap.

* * *

><p><strong>Georgetown Suites <strong>**Hotel, Washington DC**

3.45 PM

Setelah sampai lobby hotel, Arthur pun dari mobil dan menutup pintu yang jendelanya terbuka itu.

"Hey, Al. Kamu tidak ikut turun? Yaah, hanya untuk mengistirahatkan sebentar tubuhmu juga dikamar hotelku?"

"Ah tidak usah, Iggy. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan yang menumpuk dirumah hehehe. Sampai jumpa ya, Arthur." jawab Alfred sambil nyengir gak jelas.

"Iya, sampai jumpa. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Al."

"Kau juga, Arthur. Daaaah~" Alfred tersenyum lembut kearah Arthur dan melambai lalu menutup kaca jendela.

Arthur pun melambai dengan tampang datar tapi sebenarnya hatinya sedang harap-harap cemas lalu ia pun masuk ke dalam hotel dan meminta kunci kamar pada resepsionis.

* * *

><p><strong>Room 255, Georgetown Suites Hotel<strong>

Arthur termenung didalam kamarnya sambil memandangi bingkisan besar yang diletakkan di atas kasurnya. Ia bingung ingin memberi hadiah apa untuk Alfred, ia juga merasa tidak enak karena waktu tanggal 23 April lalu Alfred memberikannya hadiah seperangkat set cangkir indah untuk minum teh, ya memang tidak seberapa tapi setidaknya ia harus membalas kebaikan Alfred yang jauh-jauh datang dari Amerika hanya untuk bertemu dirinya, mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, merayakan bersama dan memberikannya hadiah.

'Haaah….aku harus memberikan hadiah apa?' pikir Arthur.

"Sudahlah, masih ada waktu esok hari dan aku harus berkeliling DC untuk mencarikannya hadiah untuknya." Arthur berjalan kearah kamar mandi dan berendam di bath up dengan air hangat untuk melepas lelahnya.

Setelah selesai berendam, Arthur pun memakai piyama dan segera pergi tidur. Tidak lupa ia memindahkan bingkisan untuk bosnya Alfred itu ke atas meja TV. Lalu ia pun berbaring dan mematikan lampu….dan tertidur lelap.

Keesokan paginya, Arthur pun bangun dan mandi lalu bergegas sarapan di restoran hotel. Setelah sarapan ia pun menyuruh bodyguardnya agar bebas hari ini untuk berjalan-jalan kemana saja dan direspon oleh bodyguardnya dengan sorak gembira dan berterima kasih banyak pada Arthur. Arthur sendiri hanya tersenyum dan izin pamit untuk berangkat mengelilingi toko-toko di Washington DC untuk membeli sebuah hadiah.

~(=A=)~

Hari sudah semakin sore dan Arthur belum menemukan benda yang cocok untuk di hadiahkah pada Alfred. Ia pun memasuki sebuah café untuk memesan sepiring kue tiramisu dan secangkir teh hangat.

Memang udara di Washington DC hari itu saat menjelang sore sangat dingin tapi tidak sedingin di London, Inggris mungkin jika hari-hari seperti ini. Arthur sangat lelah dan lapar, pasalnya dari siang tadi dia belum memakan apapun karena terfokus pada hadiah yang akan diberikan untuk Alfred, tapi usahanya sia-sia dan yang ada sekarang ia mungkin bisa saja jatuh sakit.

"Aku tidak menemukan apapun yang cocok." hela Arthur sambil meminum tehnya.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang saja ke hotel. Hari semakin dingin jika malam hari dan aku tidak membawa jaket atau apapun untuk menghangatkan diri lalu aku tidak mau terlihat bodoh saat bertemu bos Amerika besok hanya karena flu." Arthur pun segera menghabiskan pesanannya itu lalu bangkit dan membayar semuanya.

Ia pun keluar dari café dan memanggil taxi untuk mengantarkannya ke hotel untuk beristirahat, mungkin hari ini cukup. Besok dia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk bertemu bos Alfred, Barack Obama untuk memberikannya hadiah yang ulang tahunnya pun sudah lewat yaitu 4 Agustus.

Arthur menghela napas dan memandangi jalanan kota DC yang begitu gemerlap dan sibuk.

"Indah namun terlalu sibuk." ucap Arthur sambil mengambil iPod yang berada disaku celananya lalu mendengarkannya.

Setelah sampai hotel pun ia hanya berganti piyama karena sudah terlalu lelah dan pergi tidur.

* * *

><p>Pagi hari telah tiba, cahaya matahari menerobos jendela kamar hotel Arthur. Sang alis tebal pun hanya mengerang dan menggeliut diatas tempat tidurnya.<p>

TOK! TOK!

Pintu kamar Arthur diketuk oleh para bodyguardnya untuk membangunkan pemuda yang rada temperamen itu.

"Tuan, bangun. Hari ini tuan harus mengantarkan bingkisan untuk Sir Barack Obama." oceh si bodyguard di luar.

"Nggghh~~iya iya, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan segera turun, kalian langsung saja sarapan." teriak Arthur yang langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk siap-siap.

"Baik, Tuan. Oh tuan! Tuan Alfred sudah menunggu tuan sedari tadi di lobby hotel." ucap si bodyguard dan berlalu karena dia sudah turuh duluan.

'Hah? Alfred?' Arthur yang cengo lagi gosok gigi itu pun buru-buru mandi untuk rapi dan siap.

"Bloody hell. Dasar bodyguard payah! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi sih kalo Alfred nunggu kan bisa bangunin pagian gitu." omel Arthur yang ngomel-ngomel gak jelas sendiri padahal salah dia yang tidurnya kayak kebo.

Setelah siap dia pun turun kebawa sambil membawa bingkisan yang besarnya mungkin setengah badannya yang mungil itu.

Dia pun speechless melihat bodyguardnya yang sudah selesai sarapan pagi itu. Kenapa ia tidak ditunggui? Salah sendiri bangunnya telat. Hey jangan cekoki author dengan scones gosong itu.

"Baiklah, tidak ada waktu lagi. Kita harus bergegas ke White House." hela Arthur yang hanya mengambil sepotong roti bakar untuk dimakan diperjalanan dan dia mencoba bersabar agar tidak meneriaki boduguardnya itu. Tumben? Maklum jaim lagi di negara orang lain sih.

Arthur yang sibuk ngunyah itu dan membawa bingkisan yang besar itu kesulitan untuk jalan dan sialnya si bodyguard-git itu meninggalkannya.

'Bloody hell! Bodyguard macam apa mereka?' misuh Arthur dalam hati yang sedang konsetrasi berjalan kearah lobby.

Arthur pun yang sedari tadi menunduk tidak melihat ada seseorang yang berjalan disampingnya lalu mengambil bingkisannya itu.

Seketika, Arthur pun kaget dan menoleh.

"Makanya kalo bangun itu jangan kesiangan, Iggy. Dan habiskan juga rotimu itu, tidak baik makan sambil berjalan." jelas sang pencopet(?) bingkisan itu.

"Git! Sejak kapan kau disitu?" omel Arhur yang mulutnya penuh dengan roti.

"Sejak tadi hehehe," Alfred pun menggenggam tangan Arthur dengan tangan sebelahnya lagi yang bebas tidak memegang bingkisan, "Ayo, kita harus cepat karena bos juga banyak urusan lagi setelah bertemu denganmu."

"Dammit! Bisakah kita tidak berlari?"

"Tidak bisa hehehe."

"Awas kau. Alfred." Arthur yang kewalahan itu pun akhirnya nurut aja diajak lari sama Alfred dengan muka blushing tertunduk malu.

Yah dan singkatnya mereka sudah sampai di looby lalu menaiki mobil dan melaju ke White House, dan tiba dengan tepat waktu karena disana tidak macet emangnya Jakarta yang tiap harinya macet terus. Hah kok jadi OOT? Aduh, jangan lempari author panci.

* * *

><p><strong>White House, Washington DC<strong>

09.30 AM

Arthur dan Alfred berjalan beriringan dilorong Gedung Putih itu untuk bertemu sang bos besar Amerika dan tidak lupa Arthur membawa bingkisan yang tidak tahu isinya itu namun besar sekali. Dan para bodyguard mereka hanya mengantar sampai pintu utama White House. Alfred dan Arthur tidak memakai tuxedo atau pakaian yang formal lainnya dan hanya memakai baju official mereka yang berada di serial Hetalia Axis Powers.

TOK! TOK!

"Masuk." kata suara berat dari dalam ruangan itu.

"Kau siap, Iggy?"

"Haaah, siap tidak siap aku harus siap kan?"

"Benar hahaha. Tidak usah takut, bosku ramah kok."

"Git, siapa yang takut memangnya bosmu monster hah?"

"Tapi kan kali saja ka—"

"Sudah ah, jadi ribut begini. Ayo cepat buka kan pintunya, aku pegal harus membawa benda ini." kata Arthur seraya menunjukan hadiah itu.

"Hahaha baiklah."

Alfred pun membuka pintu perlahan. Diruangan itu penuh dengan serba-serbi yang berbau Amerika, seperti halnya poster Paman Sam yang sedang menunjuk dan ada kalimat 'I Want You for U.S Army' dibawahnya dan ada juga bendera Amerika yang dipajang sana-sini lalu bendera Amerika-Inggris yang menandakan persekutuan kedua negara. Dan dihadapan mereka sekarang ada bos besar Amerika yang sedang membalikan tempat duduknya, "Kau kah itu, Alfred ?"

"Yes I am, Sir!"

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganku?"

"Ya."

"Tamu? Siapa orangnya?"

"Hmmm utusan dari Inggris, err personifikasi dari United Kingdom."

Dan akhirnya dengan slow motion—ah tidak, dan akhirnya pun sang bos besar itu membalikan kursinya dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang err hitam itu dan wajah yang ramah dengan senyum hangatnya.

"Kau kah itu, Arthur Kirkland? Utusan dari Queen Elizabeth?" tanya Obama dengan senyum khasnya.

"Yes, Sir. Saya datang kesini untuk memberikan hadiah dari ratu untuk anda dan permohonan maaf ratu karena telat mengirimkannya." jawab Arthur tegas seraya maju ke depan untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Sir Barack Obama.

Obama pun turun dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah Arthur. Wajah dan sikapnya yang ramah itu pun membuat atmosfer diruangan itu tidak terlalu tegang.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Nak. Kau sering sekali diceritakan oleh Alfred." Obama pun menjabat tangan Arthur, dan Arthur menjambat balik dengan senyuman terbaiknya.

'AAAAH! IMUTNYA UKEKU!' teriak inner Alfred yang melihat senyum yang unyu milik Arthur.

"Suatu kehormatan bagiku untuk bertemu langsung dengan anda, Sir. Silahkan terima bingkisan dari negara kami." tubuh Arthur agak membungkuk untuk menyerahkan hadiah itu.

"Terima kasih, Nak. Aku sangat bahagia walau ulang tahunku sudah lewat berhari-hari yang lalu, ratumu memberiku hadiah ini." Obama tersenyum lebar sungguh bahagia.

Ada rasa sedikit iri ehem cemburu ketika Arthur menyerahkan hadiah itu untuk Obama, begitulah pandangan Alfred. Tapi dia tidak boleh egois begitu, bagaimana pun juga itu hadiah yang dibuat oleh ratu Inggris dan bukanlah dari Arthur.

"Sama-sama, Sir."

"Sehabis ini aku akan mengadakan rapat, jadi maaf tidak bisa menemanimu untuk berkeliling melihat White House ini."

"Tidak apa, Sir. Saya juga mempunyai acara nanti."

"Wah kalau begitu bersenang-senanglah dan nikmati suasana Washington DC ini. Dan untuk Alfred, tolong temani Arthur Kirkland."

"Selalu, Sir!" jawab Alfred bersemangat.

"Baiklah kami pamit, Sir." Arthur dan Alfred membungkukan badan hormat.

"Berhati-hatilah, Nak." jawab Obama yang masih dengan senyumannya.

Akhirnya Alfred dan Arthur membuka pintu ruangan itu dan berjalan menuju pintu utama White House.

"Sehabis ini kamu ingin kemana, Iggy?"

"Hmm mungkin jalan-jalan saja."

"Baiklah, aku temani ya?"

"Terserah kau sajalah."

Arthur pun jalan mendahului Alfred yang masih terbengong-bengong gak jelas, sebenernya sih Arthur senang tuh ditemani Alfred jalan-jalan tapi emang dasarnya sikap jaimnya tinggi jadi begitu. Dasar tsun.

"Tunggu aku, Iggy!" Alfred segera berlari menyamai langkah Arthur dan menggandeng tangannya.

"Ih apa-apaan sih! Lepasin gak?" sewot Arthur galak.

"Tidak mau, hehehe." balas Alfred sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan mempererat genggamannya karena Arthur yang berontak tangannya dipegang-pegang.

"Gak lucu tau gak?" sembur Arthur dan memalingkan wajahnya yang penuh dengan semburat merah, malu-malu kucing.

"Gak apa-apa, Iggy. Sekali-kali dong kita jalan-jalan mesra?" goda Alfred.

"Terserah sajalah."

Sesampai dipintu utama White House, mereka menyuruh para bodyguardnya agar pulang duluan pasalnya mereka akan berjalan-jalan berdua keliling kota DC itu. Dan para bodyguard hanya mengangguk polos lalu mereka pun pulang kehotel masing-masing.

~(=A=)~

Dan akhirnya pun Alfred dan Arthur berjalan-jalan mengelilingi taman kota, toko-toko, tempat makan dan masih banyak lagi. Mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua yang hanya melihat-lihat barang dagangan toko itu saja. Tidak terasa hari semakin sore, badan mereka pun terasa lelah sehabis mengelilingi pusat kota itu dan waktu menunjukan pukul lima sore itu, udara pun makin terasa menusuk kulit.

"Alfred, aku lelah jalan-jalan terus dari tadi." hela Arthur yang terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang begitu lelah.

"Yah baiklah kita istirahat disini dulu. Kamu mau langsung ke hotel, Iggy?"

"Mungkin iya. Aku akan memanggil taxi nanti."

Suasana pun hening, mereka hanya duduk-duduk di taman kota yang lumayan sepi itu.

"Hey, Al. Jika kau mau hadiah ulang tahun dariku, datanglah ke kamar hotelku jam 8 malam nanti."

"Eh? Kamu tidak bercanda kan, Iggy?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Itu sih terserah kamu aja, ingin dapat hadiah atau tidak," Arthur menghela napas "Akan kutunggu nanti malam. Hari ini sudah cukup, aku sangat lelah dan ingin segera menghempaskan diri di tempat tidur. Sampai jumpa nanti malam, Al." lanjut Arthur dan mencium pipi Alfred yang sedang cengo itu kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan, lalu Alfred memegang pipinya; syok.

"Iggy." Alfred hanya menatap kekasihnya yang berjalan menjauh untuk mencari taxi itu, "AKU PASTI AKAN DATANG IGGY! TENANG SAJA!" teriak Alfred sambil melambai.

Yang diteriaki hanya menoleh sekilas dan mengangguk padahal sama sekali tidak dapat terlihat oleh Alfred anggukannya itu. Arthur melanjutkan jalannya dengan muka yang super duper merah, nekat sekali ia mencium pipi Alfred? Biasanya juga Alfred yang nyosor duluan.

Lalu, Arthur mendapat taxi dan pergi pulang ke hotelnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Room <strong>**255, Georgetown Suites Hotel**

8.20 PM

Arthur bolak-balik melangkah cemas didalam kamarnya. Dia sudah berpenampilan serapi-rapinya untuk tampil didepan Alfred padahal ia hanya mengenakan piyamanya, namun sudah dua puluh menit dari waktu yang ditentukan Alfred pun belum kunjung tiba. Arthur pun duduk disamping televisidengan wajah dan hati yang galau.

Sebenarnya dia juga belum siap memberi hadiahnya, tapi mau gimana lagi dia sudah terlanjur bilang pada Alfred untuk memberi Alfred hadiah.

TOK! TOK!

Deg!

Pintu kamar Arthur di ketuk, Arthur yang kaget pun wajahnya langsung berubah pucat.

'Alfred?'

"IGGY~~~~! Buka pintunya! Aku sudah ada didepan kamarmu."

'Oh, God. Help me.'

Arthur melangkah kearah pintu yang tadinya diketuk sekarang Alfred malah membunyikan belnya berulang-ulang dan membuat kepala Arthur pusing.

"Berisik, git!" Arthur misuh-misuh dan membuka pintunya dan berbalik kedalam kamar.

"Masuklah."

"YAY! Terima kasih, Iggy!" Alfred pun mengikuti dibelakang Arthur untuk masuk kedalam, tidak lupa ia menutup pintunya dahulu lalu ia melepas jaket bombernya dan menggantungkan dilemari. Alfred pun berjalan kearah Arthur yang sedang meminum tehnya ditempat duduk sebelah televisi.

"Ehem, Iggy?"

"Hm?" Arthur hanya melirik Alfred karena sibuk meminum tehnya itu.

"Mana kadoku?" tanya Alfred to the point.

"UHUK UHUK—" Arthur terbatuk-batuk mendengar pertanyaan Alfred yang terkesan blak-blakan padahal sih biasa aja.

"Err….itu Al. Hmm…Se-sebenarnya…" Arthur meletakan gelasnya dimeja dan menunduk malu.

"Kenapa, Iggy?" muka Alfred yang kelewat polos itu menambah blushing Arthur.

"A-aku tidak menemukan hadiah yang cocok untukmu."

"Lalu kenapa kamu menyuruhku datang ke kamar hotelmu? Jadi boleh aku pulang sekarang? Tugasku menumpuk dirumah." tanya Alfred tudepoin lagi dan agak menusuk.

"T-tunggu! Aku belum menjelaskan. Jadi….aku akan memberikan…diriku sebagai hadiah penggantinya." kata Arthur sambil menunduk makin dalam dan berdiri tapi tetap menunduk.

Ruangan itu hening. Arthur diam. Alfred diam. Author diam. Melly Goeslaw pun juga diam. De javu.

"Fu—" lama-lama Alfred berjalan mendekat kearah Arthur yang sedang tertunduk dengan punggung bergetar takut ditolak dan disembur Alfred.

"Kenapa menduduk begitu, Iggy?" Alfred mengangkat wajah Arthur yang ah—sungguh moe dengan semburat merahnya itu.

Deg!

"Err….i-itu…aku tid—" belum sempat Arthur menyelesaikan perkataannya itu, bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh bibir Alfred.

Ciuman itu sangat lembut dan berlangsung lama, Alfred segera menggendong Arthur ke tempat tidur dan memposisikan dirinya diatas Arthur.

"Hmm…Iggy siap memberiku hadiahnya?" tanya Alfred dengan seringainya dan Arthur hanya mengangguk tanda setuju sambil menunduk malu.

"YAY!" sorak Alfred gembira dan menyerang bibir Arthur lagi.

"Ngghh—Al...fred" Arthur membuka mulutnya sedikit dan kesempatan itu tidak mau Alfred lewatkan. Ia memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Arthur dan mulai bertarung dengan lidah Arthur dan dimenangkan oleh Alfred, kemudian Alfred mengabsen gigi Arthur dan menyapu langit-langit mulut Arthur.

"Hmmhh…Al." desahan Arthur membuat Alfred tambah bersemangat dan segeralah Alfred turun untuk mencumbui leher Arthur dan membuat kissmark sebanyak-banyaknya disana yang diiringi desahan merdu Arthur.

Alfred pun mulai membuka satu persatu kancing piyama Arthur dan setelah terbuka semua, Alfred segera menjelajahi lekuk tubuh Arthur.

"Al—fred, geli ngghh." Arthur meremas rambut Alfred.

"Whooaa, tenang Iggy. Ini akan menyenangkan."

Arthur hanya cemberut malu-malu mendengar perkataan Alfred. Alfred segera mengisap puting yang berada di dada Arthur itu. Dia menghisapnya, gigit dan menjilatnya yang membuat Arthur menggelinjang geli dan tidak lupa Alfred meremas vital region Arthur yang masih terbungkus rapi dengan celana piyamanya. Tanpa babibu lagi, Alfred melepaskan celananya dan boxer serta celana dalam Arthur.

Sekarang Arthur benar-benar telanjang bulat, wajahnya memerah menyadari bahwa tubuhnya tidak dililit sehelai benang pun.

Arthur segera mendudukan dirinya yang tadinya tiduran dikasur.

"Sekarang apa yang mau kau lakukan, Al?" tanya Arthur.

"I wanna see your 'peacock'." jawab Alfred sambil tersenyum dan dia menggenggam penis kebanggaan Arthur.

"H—hei! Apa yang kamu laku—aahh." belum sempat melanjutkan perkataannya Arthur sudah mendesah lagi. Ia melihat Alfred mengocok penisnya pelan dan meremas bola-bolanya itu.

"Hei! Kalau mau melakukannya jangan setengah-setengah!" seru Arthur.

"Aw! Ukeku tidak sabaran ya." Alfred pun langsung melahap penisnya dan mulai mengemut dan menjilatnya dari bawah keatas, genggamannya di bola-bola milik Arthur tidak ia lepaskan bahkan semakin erat.

"Ahh…aaahhh…Alhhh—fred. L-lebih cepaaathh."desah Arthur sambil meremas sprei tempat tidur itu yang sudah acak-acakan.

Alfred makin mempercepat kocokan dan emutannya dan dia juga mengelus perut Arthur, Arthur pun menggeliut geli dan makin melebarkan pahanya.

"Cepaathh." seru Arthur yang meremas rambut Alfred dan menekan kepalanya.

"Hmmm…" Alfred hanya bergumam tidak jelas karena mulutnya penuh penis Arthur.

"M-maaf, Alfred. Tapi aku ingin—AH!" dan akhirnya Arthur pun mengeluarkan semua cairan miliknya dan Alfred langsung menelannya habis lalu membersihkan batang penis Arthur yang dijilatnya.

"Rasanya manis Iggy! Kau mau mencobanya?" tanya Alfred sambil senyum-senyum gak jelas.

"Jangan bercanda," Arthur meninju wajah Alfred pelan, "Kau curang. Bajumu masih lengkap."

"Makanya, Iggy bantu aku melepaskannya dong." seru Alfred yang menggenggam tangan Arthur dan menuntunnya untuk membuka kancing-kancing baju Alfred dan yang digenggam tangannya hanya men-death glare Alfred. Setelah selesai membuka baju Alfred, Arthur menundukan kepalanya malu; melihat tubuh atletis Alfred itu.

"Iggy kenapa?" tanya Alfred sambil menundukan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa kok." sahut Arthur sambil menggeleng.

"Baiklah. Mungkin kalau celana, aku saja yang membukanya."

"Terserah kau saja."

Alfred langsung membuka seluruh celananya, "Iggy, liat ini!" kata Alfred sambil berpose layaknya hero padahal posenya lebih mirip patung pancoran.

"Hmm? Ap—pfft." Arthur segera memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain setelah melihat Alfred telanjang bulat juga, dan wow betapa 'besar'nya vital region Alfred.

"Apa sih, git! Gak lucu." omel Arthur dan wajahnya memerah sempurna lagi.

"Nah sekarang waktunya."

"Ap—WHOOOAA! Git, lepaskan aku!" Arthur hanya menggerutu karena tubuhnya digendong Alfred lagi dan menengkurapkan tubuhnya.

"Git! Apa sih maumu?"

"Iggy tenang saja. Bilang ya kalau sakit."

"Hah?" Arthur yang gak mengerti apa-apa hanya menaikan alis tebalnya sebelah, "AWW! Sakit, git!" jerit Arthur.

Alfred yang sedang sibuk memasukan tiga jarinyakedalam lubang Arthur itu dengan tangan kanannya langsung memandang Arthur dan mengelus rambut Arthur dengan tangan kirinya, "Tahan, Iggy."

"S-sakit." rintih Arthur saat Alfred mulai membuat gerakan zig-zag dengan jarinya dan memaju-mundurkan jarinya di lubang Arthur makin cepat.

"Ngghhh—aahhh" desah Arthur, bingo! Titiknya sudah ketemu.

Alfred mencoba menyentuh titik itu lagi dan Arthur mendesah lagi.

"Alhhh-hmmm."

"Yap! Sudah cukup." seru Alfred seraya melepaskan jarinya dari lubang Arthur.

Arthur yang merasa kecewa segera membalikan posisi badannya dan memandang Alfred heran.

"Hanya segitu saja?" tanya Arthur.

"Wow, tenang Iggy. Puncaknya belum sampai." kata Alfred sambil tersenyum mengerikan dan memeluk Arthur lalu mendudukan Arthur dipangkuannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sih?"

"Lihat saja nanti." seru Alfred dan mengedipkan matanya sebelah.

Arthur mendesah saat penis mereka bersentuhan. Alfred pun segera menaikan tubuh Arthur sedikit agar dia bisa memasukan penisnya kedalam lubang Arthur. Setelah tertanam setengahnya, Arthur mengaduh kesakitan karena penisnya Alfred itu notabene lebih besar dibanding tiga jarinya.

"Sa—kit, Al." jerit Arthur tertahan dan mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Sssttt, tenang Iggy. Aku tidak akan mulai bergerak jika kamu masih kesakitan, bilang jika kamu sudah merasa nyaman." kata Alfred sambil mencium bibir Arthur lembut dan mengusap air mata Arthur. Arthur hanya mengangguk.

"Bergeraklah." perintah Arthur.

"Baik, Yang Mulia." balas Alfred sambil mengelus kepala Arthur dan tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat pinggang Arthur lalu menanamkan seluruh penisnya dilubang Arthur dan darah pun merembes dari 'lubang' Arthur.

"Hmmphh." Alfred mulai mencium bibir Arthur lagi karena melihat wajah Arthur yang kesakitan.

"Bilanglah jika terasa sakit. Sekarang boleh aku bergerak?"

"Sesukamu."

Alfred mulai menggerakan penisnya dan mengangkat pinggang Arthur secara terus menerus.

"Ahh...sshhh." desah Arthur dan memeluk tubuh Alfred.

Merasa Arthur sudah nyaman, Alfred bergerak makin cepat dan Arthur membantu menaik-turunkan badannya. Dan author pun tidak tau posisi mereka seperti apa, jangan tabok saya.

"Give me more, Alfred." desah Arthur ditelinga Alfred. Alfred hanya menyeringai dan mulai gergerak semakin cepat dan memperdalam tusukannya.

"Ahhh—ngghhh…Alfred…faster—harder."

Makin cepat gerakan in-out Alfred makin seksi desahan yang Arthur keluarkan. Dan itu membuat semangat Alfred naik.

"Al—fred, aku..hhh…mau keluar..nghhh" seru Arthur.

"Ssshhh….kita keluar bersama." jawab Alfred dan menutup lubang pada ujung penis Arthur.

"Alfred! Aku sudah tidak tahan..ngghhh"

"Aaahhh—sebentar lagi ssshhh…ahh...Arthur…"

Alfred melepaskan tangannya dari ujung penis Arthur.

"ALFRED!"

"ARTHUR!"

Lalu mereka pun 'cum' bersama-sama. Sperma Arthur keluar mengotori tubuhnya dan tubuh Alfred, sedangkan sperma Alfred keluar didalam tubuh Arthur dan saking banyaknya sampai keluar dari lubang Arthur. Dan sejak kapan Alfred mulai meneriaki Arthur bukan Iggy? Author juga tidak tau, jangan bully saya.

Alfred pun langsung megang penisnya untuk dicabut dari lubang Arthur namun ditahan oleh tangan Arthur.

"Jangan dulu." kata Arthur seraya menaikan pinggulnya dan menanamkan kembali seluruh penis Alfred didalam lubangnya.

"Sssshhh...akhh...ahhh." desah Arthur yang sedang melakukan beberapa gerakan in-out itu dengan sendirinya.

"I-iggy." Alfred yang juga merasa nikmat itu juga mendesah karena perbuatan Arthur.

Setelah beberapa tusukan yang diterapkan Arthur pada dirinya sendiri, akhirnya Arthur mencabut penis Alfred dari lubangnya dan segaralah dia bersimpuh dia hadapan penis itu.

"Are you ready, Al?" Arthur mulai menjilat penis Alfred dari batangnya yang paling bawah sampai ujung pangkal penisnya dan dia emut dibagian ujung itu.

"Hmmm...Iggy...aahhh" desah Alfred.

Arthur meremas kedua bola milik Alfred dan menggigit kecil kepala penisnya itu lalu dia kocok dengan tempo lambat dan terus menambah tempo sampai cepat.

"Aaahhh...ahhhh...Iggy...cepat..lebih cepat." perintah Alfred.

Arthur langsung mempercepat tempo kocokan dan emutannya itu dan meremas kuat bola-bola Alfred.

"Iggy...aku ingin...Hmm...AHHHH!" Akhirnya Alfred pun mengeluarkan spermanya didalam mulut Arthur dan langsunglah Arthur menelannya sampai habis dan ia jilat lagi batang penis itu sampai bersih.

Mereka yang kelelahan itu pun langsung membanting diri mereka ke tempat tidur.

"Iggy."

"Hmm?"

Arthur yang dipanggil tetap memejamkan matanya dan karena tidak mau membuka matanya, Alfred mulai bertindak mencium bibirnya dan memeluk tubuh Arthur.

"Hmph!" Arthur segera membuka matanya dan melotot kearah Alfred dan Alfred tetap menciumnya lama sambil tersenyum.

"Makasih Iggy!" Alfred pun melepaskan ciumannya dan mengelus kepala Arthur.

"Untuk apa?"

"Hadiahnya," Alfred menatap lembut mata Arthur dan Arthur pun menatap balik dengan wajah yang memerah, "Sungguh, ini hadiah yang luar biasa. Aku sudah menginginkannya sejak lama, terima kasih Iggy." Alfred tersenyum dan mencium kening Arthur dan memakaikan mereka berdua selimut karena AC kamar yang begitu dingin ditambah lagi mereka tidak memakai baju satu pun.

"Hmm, sama-sama."

Arthur hanya tersenyum kecil, tidak disangka hadiahnya yang menurutnya akan ditolak mentah-mentah ini menjadi hadiah awesome bagi Alfred.

"Hei, Iggy."

Arthur pun menoleh kewajah Alfred.

"I love you, Iggy." Alfred mencium pipi Arthur dan memeluknya erat.

"I love you too, Al" Arthur mulai memejamkan matanya dan memeluk balik Alfred.

Malam yang panjang dan begitu indah. Akhirnya mereka pun terlelap kealam mimpi. Dan bagaimana keadaan luar di kamar mereka? Bisa kita lihat beberapa bodyguard mengintip dari lubang kecil di atas pintu yang biasanya dipakai untuk melihat tamu diluar. Para bodyguard itu pun tergeletak pingsan dengan darah yang mengucur deras dari hidungnya, sepertinya nosebleed.

**-THE END-  
><strong>  
><strong><br>-**

Halo (=A=)/

Bertemu lagi dengan Fu! Ini fanfic yang dipersembahkan untuk Fujoshi Independence Day dan terima kasih untuk yang membaca dan menikmatinya

Mungkin banyak typonya karena authornya yang males ngedit ulang, oke kita lempari si author pake tomat busuk. Dan satu lagi, pasti limenya kurang karena ini fic lime pertama Fu jadi ya gitu deh….abal pasti /pundung.

Dan maaf juga kalo kata-katanya rada vulgar terus OOC terus norak dll dsb dst.

Oh dan untuk nama hotel, restoran dan sopir Alpret itu saya ngarang semua lebih tepatnya buat sopir Alpret, kalo hotel dan restoran itu Fu gugeling /didepak

Intinya…. HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY PARA FUJOSHI! \o/

Fu hanya minta review dari kalian 8D

Mind to review?

Salam hangat,

Fu-Fan


End file.
